Moonlight Becomes Ye
by Iorhael-nin
Summary: All loose ends about the movie tied up. NOT a Mary-Sue. Curse the Mary-Sues! Incorporates the dress, the woman at the masthead, the cause of the mutiny, and more.
1. In Dreams

THIS IS MY NEWEST FANFIC! 

...That's all I have to say.

Read on, me 'earties, yo ho!

R&R...

Chapter One

She looked out on the complete waste of a town, sitting in the shadow of a dune on the cooling sand. She was the farthest creature from the moon, yet she longed to be in those rippling waters which the moon made glitter like rarest jewels. Maybe, she thought, they could be her demise, too. It was so perfect, the sea. Never a stray mark in any painting ever made of the ocean. Never was that vast darkened blue ugly.

So old and frail she was now, and her courage broken. She'd lost all hope since she'd lost _him_ to the sea. Oh yes, she had hated the sea when it took _him _away; when it finally killed him... She still remembered his voice, the proud but drunken way he walked, like a peacock that had been hit over the head. She laughed at this, smiling and believing in heaven again. After all, how could they be apart in death if they'd been together for what seemed ages? The most infamous pirate of all time and his lass, the greatest thief in all of the Caribbean, never to see eachother again? It was impossible.

She now remembered him like he used to be, and closed her eyes to the lonely world to dream...

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE!

-Your friendly neighborhood Sparrow fangirl


	2. Commandeering and Rum

Chapter Two

"What're ye doin', Jack?" Barbossa inquired, crouching beside him near the docks.

"Watch..." Jack said distantly, gazing though the brass telescope towards the ships at dock. He handed Barbossa the telescope, pointing in the same direction he had been looking.

"Ah... That'll be easy..." he smiled, surveying the second ship. "When?"

"Soon. They'll be going on their merry ways... Rally the crew. I'll keep a watch."

"Aye."

A small group of noblemen walked onto the dock from the ship, chatting jovially and seeming completely absorbed in their own propriety. Jack grinned mischievously, "That's it... go on..." he whispered. They continued on their way clear out of sight. The crew, lead by Barbossa, walked, crouching low, to where Jack was hiding. 

"Now?" Barbossa asked.

"Wait..." Jack said, holding his hand up. The port was filled with silence save the sloshing of the waves against the docks. He motioned to the men. "Now."

At least thirty pirates made for the HMS Pacific, some from the ocean, some from the docks. Without a single creak from the planks, they boarded the ship and quickly assembled at their posts. Jack stood at the helm, Barbossa leaning against the side of the ship. Angered voices pierced the silence as the noblemen, followed by half of the King's Navy, appeared at the top of the battlement.

"Here they come..." said Jack, "Raise anchor! Hoist the sails! _Let's give the ol' buggers a good chase._"

Before the navy could board the boats, the HMS Pacific was already out of the bay, heading into the sea. 

"Jack!" called Barbossa.

"Aye?"

"Look o'er here- they've got more than the navy aboard."

Before Jack could ask, he saw one of the crew members manacled and gagged in the largest boat.

Twigg sneered at Jack as he passed by, "Bill's a bloody fool. I'll be glad to leave 'im behind." 

Jack grabbed him by the throat, holding a pistol to his head. Twigg flinched, glaring at Jack, who put his gun back into his belt and let go of his throat. "Ready a line."

Koehler found the cannons disabled. Instead, aiming to graze the larger boat on the starboard side, he cocked his pistol and fired. The bullet went sailing through the air, hitting one of the younger officers. Abrupt yells were heard as the officer fell overboard.

"Captain Norrington! Your pris'ner?" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

There sat Captain James Norrington Sr. in all his pomposity. "Mr. Sparrow! Cease fire or this man will be thrown overboard!"

"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

Barbossa gave him an odd look, "...Captain?"

"s'only a title," groaned Jack, raising his voice again, "CAPTAIN! I 'ave m'self an entire ship of ruthless murd'rers, and you've got a bunch of wigs in little boats. I'd choose wisely if I were you!"

Norrington grimaced, ordering the men to toss Bill into the ocean. With all haste, Jack threw his sword in Bill's direction. With a splash, it broke the ocean surface, hitting a rock at the bottom. Bill sliced through his leg bonds, retrieved Jack's sword, and swam for the ship.

"Draw pistols...FIRE!" Jack bellowed, and several bullet holes were shot in the captain's ship. It began to fill with water. 

"FIRE!" he yelled again, and a third time, until all boats were sinking into the deep. The wind picked up, taking the ship into the ocean.

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS!" cried Norrington, leaping from the boat, making his way back to the port.

Jack and Barbossa pulled Bill aboard with a sloshing sound of his drenched clothing hitting the deck.

"You're probably the maddest pirate I've ever met," said Bill, wringing out his bandana, "or the drunkest."

"I'll have you know I pride myself on holding both o' those titles," Jack said with a smile, "and you're welcome."

"I don't recall thanking you," quipped Bill with a sly grin.

Jack frowned, because for the first time in his life, he couldn't think of a witty reply. Instead, he drew his sword, goading him on, "Draw your sword, Bill! Or aren't your parries as quick as your words?"

They began a sword fight, first circling, then parries and lunges, dueling from stern to port until Jack accidently stuck his foot into a bucket and fell backwards with a startled cry.

"Would you two stop it?!" said Barbossa angrily. Both Bill and Jack froze. "Behavin' like fools when there's bound to be more boats chasin' after us all the way to Tortuga!" After a few moments, they burst out laughing. Bill helped him up and pulled the bucked off his foot.

Jack swaggered past Barbossa, "You need some rum, mate. Warms the blood, and some other things as well, savvy?"

Barbossa chuckled, "Aye, I might need some o' that before we commandeer another ship, but I'm not like ye, Jack. When I find a lass, it won't be in the brothels."

Jack continued past him with an angry glance, joining Bill who'd long since retired to the helm. The sun was nearly set and the sky was a hazy golden orange. 

"How many days till Tortuga?"

"We'll be there by dawn, I'd wager," said Jack.

"Good... I don't want to have to kill Barbossa, but..."

Jack smiled, "He's not so bad..."

"...If you like constipated bastards," finished Bill.

"Go to sleep, Bill."

"Don't give me orders."

"Alright. If you're so bloody 'ard-pressed to refuse command... Stay awake with me and either drink till sunup, or till you are incapable of recognizing your name, whichever comes first," he said languidly, taking another swig of rum. He lolled at the helm, opening his compass, taking a quick look, then snapping it shut again, then opened it and shut it... again... and again... He soon grew tired of this and began humming softly to himself, head swaying back and forth a bit. He himself loved to drink, there was no doubt, but the prospect of ending up so intoxicated as to end up being even remotely like Jack frightened Bill. He clasped his hand to his friend's shoulder roughly, causing him to sway a bit.

"...'Night, Jack."

"Night." 

  


I promise the next chapter will introduce the OC!

Reviews? Tell me what you think!


	3. Lovely?

Chapter Three

"Now Bill, ye can't refuse a woman from Tortuga!"

"Yes I can. All I have to do is walk in skint," Bill answered, "and besides- why should I give up on Jocelyn?"

"Because it's been three years since you proposed to make an honest woman of 'er. No lass I've met 'as ever been worth that."

"You haven't met many lasses who'd agree to stay with you free of charge..." he muttered.

"I 'eard that."

"Jack, you've been a rogue for... how many years now?" Bill picked up a mug out of a drunkard's hand and filled it up from the barrel of ale beside him, continuing to walk.

"Twenty-five years! And I'd like to keep it that way," said Jack exuberantly, cupping his hands under the broken cork on an ale barrel. He drank from his palms, slurping it up in an odd fashion. Will handed him a mug of ale, urging him to move on. Jack grasped the cup, starting their pace again, "...Showoff."

"You give all the sober pirates a bad name." 

"Sparrow is never a bad name, drunk or sober," he said, noticing a woman with striking red hair, a revealing dress, and more than two times the average amount of makeup sitting on an ale barrel. 

"Scarlett! How've ye been, love?"

The woman staggered towards him, stopped several inches from his face, and smacked him with all her might. His head whipped around. "'Ow d'ye think I've been?! Leavin' me 'ere all alone for three bloody 'orrible months!"

Jack rubbed his sore jaw and explained in his sweetest voice possible, being he was drunk... "Scarlett, yeh've got to understand. I had... important business propositions."

"_Important business propositions,_" she mocked, "IMPORTANT BUSINESS PROPOSITIONS MY ASS! GET OUT OF 'ERE, YA GREAT OAF!"

She smacked him again, walking off the other way.

Jack groaned slightly, rubbing his jaw, a fresh red handprint appearing on his face.

Bill stared at Jack, "...Business propositions?"

"Well...in a manner of speaking, yes."

He gave Jack a doubtful look until he couldn't bear it anymore. "Alright! I plundered a shop and the manager was ready ta string me up. So, he agreed to let me off scot-free if I loved 'is daughter, Gizelle."

"...Did you?"

"Of couse not! But what would ye say to a man who wanted ye dead?" Jack sighed, "I'd marry HIM as long as I knew I had a plan to escape before I 'ad to go on 'oneymoon."

"It's really some... _disease_ with you, in't it, Jack? You are not able to fall in love!"

" Maybe it's just that I've never met that... girl, the type you go on about."

"Type?"

"You know... all that lovey-dovey _romantic_ codswallop," said Jack, flipping a coin off his thumb to a girl he passed.

When they were approaching the pub, Will looked at him quizzically with a warm smile, "No, no. Go on, I want to hear this. What would your perfect woman be like?"

"_Well_..." said Jack with a drunken laugh. The smile slowly faded from his face as he stared transfixed at a young woman with deep greenish-blue eyes and dark brown hair sitting on a crate full of rum bottles.

"Like that," he murmured, walking unsteadily towards her. She looked up, seeming completely puzzled.

"Yes?" she said. 

After a few moments of uninterrupted blinking, Jack replied with a hiccup, falling forward onto her.

...When Jack awakened, he was lying down in a dimly lit, squalid room that he vaguely recognized. The beautiful woman he'd obviously passed out on was sitting at the foot of the bed talking with Bill, who was seemingly uncomfortable in a faulty wooden chair by the door. But there was one person he hadn't noticed...

"JACK!" said a sickeningly sweet voice, "My li'le Sparrow!" 

"God 'elp me," he muttered.

Gizelle, a young blonde jezebel, sat across Jack's legs and laid her head on his shoulder, "My lovely li'le Sparrow..." 

"...Lovely?" said Bill, all his attention on Jack. "She's been here the whole time, _waiting for you to wake up._" He nodded thoughtfully. "Oh!... You must be _Gizelle_."

She turned her head to him perkily, "I am. 'ow'd you know?"

"Oh, Jack has told me _so_ much about you, haven't you, Jack?" said Bill devilishly. 

"Bill! You shouldn't talk so much, what with that broken jaw," Jack uttered.

"Nonsense, Jack. 'e's been talkin' with Fiona the whole time."

The young woman looked thoroughly entertained by their ridiculously casual talk. She could tell Jack was headed toward disaster, so she picked up the conversation.

"Gizelle and I work at this inn."

"Yeah, Jack. And tonight..." said Gizelle seductively, "we may even be two fa one, aye?"

"I have to pay the girl I love?" Jack asked.

She frowned, "Daddy says I 'ave to work tonight. So... I'll work." Jack cleared his throat nervously as Gizelle swung her legs around and straddled his lap. He grinned sheepishly.

"Ah- I don't believe he'd let ye get payment by such means, love."

"Well 'e don't 'ave to know... As long as I pay 'im back," she answered, surveying Bill, "Oy Jack? Would ya friend like service?"

Bill stammered a thank-you-but-no as best he could to save what poise he had left being stuck in a room with an embarrassed and straddled Jack.

Gizelle giggled, "Come on now. I'll bet Fiona'd love ta."

"Gizelle!" growled Fiona. 

Bill's face was tinged with pink.

"Sorry, love. Bill's got a lass," said Jack to Gizelle, "an' he's the loyal type."

She pouted, getting off Jack and walking over to sit on Bill's lap. "Come over 'ere with us. I don't bite."

"It's not your teeth I'm afraid of..." Bill said finally, standing up and leaving the room. Then, he entered again, and took Fiona's hand, leaving Fiona with a startled look on her face.

"Well now!" said Gizelle, sitting on Jack who was now sitting up, "Give me the money when ya done."

Once they had left the room and the door was closed, Fiona met his eyes fearfully, "But I thought-"

"You thought right," said Bill, "and I will pay you for your company. Let's go get a drink, shall we?"

She smiled, following him down the staircase to the pub across the road. A half-asleep bearded man served their drinks, then passed out on the floor next to their table. The night life never died down in Tortuga, mostly due to the fact that almost every shop had a pub, and inn, or a brothel on either side of it.

"I can't believe that's the infamous Jack Sparrow," said Fiona bitterly, taking a drought of rum.

"Believe it... This is one of his more sober days."

"No... the drunkenness is fine. I mean that he would ever love Gizelle." Saying that, she took a long drink from the bottle.

Bill stopped her before she finished it, pulling it slowly away from her mouth, "He doesn't love her, so stop trying to drown yourself in rum." 

Her laugh was hollow, "You think I'm drinkin' because of him? I just mentioned 'im doesn't mean he's the reason I'm drinkin'."

"Then what is? Surely you don't want to end up falling off your chair and lying on the ground till morning."

"I wouldn't be. I know you'd carry me back to the inn." Bill smirked when he heard this. Fiona started again, "It's Gizelle. She's gettin' me into something I don't want. I mean, fooling with their minds is alright, but..."

"...But?

"But foolin' with anythin' below the waist is completely different, and I don't want her reputation."

He put his drink down slowly, "I know what you're getting at, but... if you're so against Gizelle's... indecency, then why is it that you're working with her? It can't be for the payment..."

"There's only so many jobs a woman can get in Tortuga, and besides... I _do_ have another job," she said cleverly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's only useful to be with Gizelle because she pulls in quite a few rich gents with shallow pockets..."

Bill's eyes widened, "You don't mean..." Fiona nodded. "You're a pickpocket?"

"Thief, actually. Best in all of Tortuga. I'm never caught. Just kiss the men for a while until you get 'em off-balance; they wouldn't notice if you shoved a firecracker in their knickas." 

Bill seemed shocked, then laughed, "Well well well. I think we have a new job for you. _If_ you'll join us." He reached in his pocket and handed her seven gold doubloons.

"I can't accept this!" she gasped, "It's more than I've ever made."

"It'll be spare change compared to what you can make if you join us," he said, kissing her hand as a gesture of parting. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Whether or not you come with us, those are yours." He rose and left for the inn.

As he walked away, she pocketed the doubloons and followed him. "What will Gizelle think if she sees you alone?"

Bill shot a glance backward, "We'll head for the room across the hall. Walk out if you hear their door open and give her whatever change you have left."

"Alright... I've got enough tips from the last two days to hold 'er off..." said Fiona, walking along the edge of the road to the inn, ascending the steps to the room across the hall, just like Bill had said. 

She got her change out of her pocket and waited until she heard the door creak open across the hallway. "I'm going out," whispered Fiona, opening the door a bit and slipping out of the dark room. She didn't look up until she realized there was a pair of large tan feet where Gizelle's should have been. Fiona looked up slowly.

"BLEEDIN' CHRIST!" she screamed, shielding her eyes with her hand, "Mr. Sparrow, what right do you have to be in the hallway stark naked?!"

"Bloody hell, man- go put some clothes on and stop scarin' the ladies," Bill said from behind the door.

"Then give me some of yours, Bill- Gizelle 'as thrown me out and taken me only set of clothes."

Fiona escaped the indecent exposure in the hall by cracking the door open and slipping into the room with Bill. "Give 'im some of your clothes, Bill, or we're not leaving this room." He groaned, taking off his bandanna and shirt.

"Only a bloody friend would let him wear a shirt on the bottom... Tell him we're square now. He'll understand."

Fiona closed her eyes and walked into the hallway, "Jack, take the clothes... Bill said you two are square now."

Jack chuckled, taking the shirt and holding it horizontally. "Can ye help?"

She opened one eye slowly, then said, "Jack! Yer ass is showin'!"

"Ye think I didn't notice? 'elp me with the scarf."

"It's a bandanna."

"Fine. Don't care what ye call it, just 'elp me, if you don't mind."

With some indistinct muttering and incoherent curses, she tied the bandanna, giving her a decent look at his backside before she covered it with the 'scarf'.

"Many thanks, love," he said at almost a grunt, turning to her. "You know, I..."

"...'ave a nice ass–" said Fiona, trying to catch herself in mid-sentence, without success.

Jack a roguish smile spread across his face, "Do I?" Fiona had a shocked look and stammered, "Well I- I mean I..." she quickly composed herself, "Don't be too thrilled, Sparrow. I'm blind drunk and I don't know_ where _that came from."

"The 'ell you don't!" said Jack, looking directly into her eyes. When she turned away, he grasped her upper arm, whipping her around. "...The 'ell you don't," he repeated, smiling softly. Before he could advance, she slipped out of his grasp, walking to her room.

"G'night, Captain Sparrow."

So it was that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow slept alone, being rejected (for the first time in his life, I might add) in a makeshift loincloth by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Wa-ha-ha! This was the most enjoyable chapter I've written so far.

  



	4. A Thief's Bargain

Chapter Four

The morning was clearer than the last, and a promising wind blew through Tortuga, marking the best sailing conditions they'd had since the commandeering. Sun blazed through the windows of Jack's room as he grunted a few incoherent words and pulled the covers over his head. 

"Get up, Jack. We've got to get out of here before Gizelle's father finds out that she's angry with you. I don't want to have to waste anymore time than we already have."

"You're an odd one, Bill- the only man who ever thought sleepin' was wastin' time. I've always wondered if me best mate was a pansy. Are you? Argh!" he exclaimed, muttering again, "Why's the room so bloody bright?!"

"It's morning," said Bill, throwing his clothes at him, "and you tried to keep your title as the drunkest man last night. Get dressed, we've got to make a run for it, or didn't you hear me the last time."

"Now I know you're a pansy."

"And you're a scurvy pirate."

"Takes one to know one," replied Jack, grabbing his clothes from where Bill had thrown them. Bill laughed, checking his compass. "We've got to head south-southeast."

"I don't think I've ever been drunk enough to look at my compass while I'm still on the island," Jack said, looking at Bill as he sat up in bed, "Wait..." He noticed Bill wearing his own shirt and bandanna. "...'ow did... WHOA! HOW IN 'ELL AM I- Oh... when I was drunk, did I...?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Jack. Fiona reached in and took them off so I could wash them. Got your clothes back, too. She persuaded Gizelle to let her in then took them when she wasn't paying attention. I don't think she's even noticed yet." He collected a small store of rum and ale, placing them in a leather bag, "You know, Jack- she's a brilliant thief."

"Brilliant thief, eh? Well, we could use her when we come back 'ere afterwards then."

He tried to explain to Jack carefully, "Erm... well... Actually... I told her she could join us if she wanted. On the ship."

Jack froze, standing up with his shirt unbuttoned, "Wha'? You told 'er she could be with us? What goes through your head, Bill?!... Fine- FINE! We'll let 'er come with us if she wants. See? This is why _I_ will be cap'n when we get our ship built. No women!"

"You? No women?"

"Not on board!" exclaimed Jack, "When we return from Carne Comedores we'd better be sailin' in my ship. My _new_ ship."

"Not even Jocelyn? If she isn't allowed, I don't sail with you," he said, tossing Jack his hat. 

"...Ye never see 'er anymore, Bill- when do ye expect she'll _turn up_? I'll come back for 'er," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh how very clever- But I do love her, Jack. I don't know how I could explain love to you, being that you call it- what was it? Codswallop?"

"I believe codswallop defines it best," said Jack, taking his effects from the night stand, "And that was for fun. I do know what love is."

Bill almost snorted, "Come on, Jack- Love? Love isn't paid for, it's won!"

"I know that, you git," he said defensively.

Bill's laughter stopped, leaving a pleased expression, "Well... I bet you do know what love is, don't you? The way you were acting so... embarrassed when Gizelle was sitting on you..."

"Now wait-"

"And well- I'd be rendered unconscious too if I'd just met the love of my life. My, my... I think you do know."

"Shut yer cake hole, we've got to get movin'."

"Suddenly you want to get out of here so fast?"

In a matter of minutes, they had left the inn and reached the strip of beach where the ship was docked... or had been.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, "Where's the bloody ship?!" Bill gazed out into the ocean, pointing at the ship sailing away less than 100 yards into the ocean. 

He shielded his eyes with his hand and followed with his eyes to where Bill was pointing, "...Thief?"

"...Thief."

"Right." Jack yelled as loud as humanly possible, "FIONA- COME BACK 'ERE WITH MY SHIP!"

A loud reply rang through the air, "NO MAN TAKES ADVANTAGE OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! SOD OFF, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

"...Well at least she said your name right."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "...Get the boat." 

They took the boat out into the sea and rowed as swiftly as they could, slowly but surely catching up to the ship. 

"We're gaining!" said Bill, rowing faster, "We might get to the ship before my arms fall off."

"Or before she finds out she 'as cannons."

"Too late. TURN!"

"In a rowboat?!" 

The cannonball barely missed when Bill rocked the boat a few feet out of the way. Jack panted, "We'd better hope... We'd better hope she's not as good an aim... next time."

"Better idea!" he said, leaping overboard. Jack abandoned the boat, too, as another cannonball flew from the cannon and blasted a chunk out of the bottom of the boat. "We're only ten yards- swim! ...Jack?"

Bill searched the water frantically, "JACK?"

Jack had been hit hard by the projectile plank, and was now slowly sinking into the ocean. "JACK! GODDAMN IT!"

Fiona heard him yell and looked in their direction, watching Bill dive into the water. "Oh no... the bloody fool's got 'imself knocked out..."

Bill took hold of him underneath his arms, swimming for the surface. He felt his lungs nearly give out, closing his eyes to preserve what consciousness he had left. Jack was much heavier than Bill had assumed. 'Five feet...' thought Bill, 'Five feet and I can be rid of him...' Suddenly, a rope dropped into the water. He grasped it anxiously, feeling his body break the surface. He gasped for air. "I'm going to tie Jack to it! I'll climb up first!"

He tied the rope around Jack, making a tight knot. "Sorry, Jack- No chance of Fiona getting you on deck all by herself," he said to the unconscious Jack as he began to climb. Once he swung his legs onto the deck, he grasped the rope in his right hand and helped Fiona pull Jack over the side.

"Still not breathing?" said Fiona nervously.

He put his hand over Jack's mouth, "...No! Oh god, I didn't want to have to resort to this..."

"Oh, move out of the way, for god's sakes..." she said desperately, standing over Jack. She moved in closer, ready to breathe into his mouth, when he slung an arm over her and pulled her into a kiss. Fiona was intensely dazed, opening her eyes. She smacked him as hard as possible, standing up, "You bastard! You 'ad me thinkin' you were goin' to die!"

This didn't seem to faze Jack at all as he smiled and stood up on the deck, listening to Fiona yell at him, "...I would've kissed ye sooner or later, love." But it occurred to him that the more he talked the sorer his jaw became.

"Now I wish I'd let Bill save your life," she said, "but he looked so pathetic that I couldn't let him suffer."

Bill intervened, "Pathetic's an awfully strong word."

"Not for the way you looked," said Fiona. "You were beyond the average pathetic."

"Well, I will be in your debt forever, love. Fiona, is it? Heard you were quite a pickpocket," Jack said, sitting on a crate.

She held up a small sack of money, "I like to think so."

"Wondered where that went," he said, taking it back from her, "I'm surprised."

"Of what?"

"That a woman... can do a man's job."

"Oh, then I'm surprised you can talk and walk at the same time; it's a woman's job, after all."

Jack groaned in annoyance, turning to the helm.

"Congratulations, you're the first woman to render him speechless," jested Bill.

Without warning, Fiona crept up behind Jack and whispered in his ear, "I NEED this job, Jack. You make room for me on this ship, and I'll give you part of what I make- and give Bill his chance to see Jocelyn."

"How do you know abou' Jocelyn?"

"Agreed?"

Jack turned to her,_ "How do you know abou' Jocelyn?"_

"Do we agree or not?"

"...Agreed. Now answer me question, love."

Fiona walked away, sitting beside Bill, "So... 'ow long have you known Jocelyn?"

"A while. Seven years, and I haven't seen her in three."

"You must be goin' through some pain."

"Well I do love her after all..."

Fiona flipped a coin through her fingers, "Well, I think I can ease ya pain, Bill." She took a clumsily folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. When he opened it, he read the first line, paused, and stared up at Fiona with a look of utter joy.

"Fiona- you know her? You know where she is?" 

"Yeah- told me to give that to you if I found ye."

Bill grinned and drew her into a warm embrace, "Thank you. I've been looking for her for a while. I didn't get a letter from her for so long!"

Jack turned his head back to them, shock evident on his once angered face. But then, he stared blankly, turning his head back around, "So you've finally given up on Jocelyn, aye?"

He slowly let go of Fiona, taking his time to walk up to Jack. "Fiona had a letter for me from Jocelyn. 

"Jocelyn and I used to work together you git," said Fiona to Jack, who was still turned away from her, "At the smithy. But it didn't go so well- he fired me, so... I stole 'ow much I thought I deserved and left. She's an excellent blacksmith, though. Stayed on there for a while, I suppose. 'aven't heard from her in a month."

Jack chortled, "You worked at a smithy?"

"It pays money," she answered, standing up, "So, where are we headed?"

"An island some days away. It'll have us richer than you can imagine."

"Gold?"

Jack took a swig from his bottle, "Aye. And rare jewels ne'er found anywhere else but that island. That's where ye get your share."

_"My share?"_

"Twenty percent."

"Twenty?" she said indignantly, "I saved your life, Sparrow. I get fifty."

Jack was known to be extremely shrewd when it came to his money, even if it wasn't... actually... his. He put his hand to his chin, thinking of a fair deal to haggle. Then, he pointed at her in agreement.

"Thirty."

"Deal." Fiona sat back down, crossing her legs, "So, Sparrow- What is your fascination with rum?"

"What do you mean, what is my fascination?" His shoulders lurched as he attempted to hold in a hiccup.

"Don't take me for a fool, Jack."

Bill leaned against the side, becoming amused with their quarrel.

"I don't. I take ye for a thief."

"And being a pirate makes you better?"

He stopped them both, "Jack- wait! ...Where's the crew?"

"Oh- Forgot about them, didn' I? Barbossa and the men told me they'd be commandeerin' their own ship and meeting us on an Island near Carne Comedores. Until then, we can celebrate. Or would you like some more time to argue, _m'lady_?"

"What do you have to celebrate?"

"Not dyin'. This calls for rum!" 

These words were greeted with a resounding groan from Bill. 

"Fine! More rum for ol' Jack, then!"

Fiona leaned on the ale barrels on the starboard side deck. "I'll take some o' that rum off your hands."

After a moment or two of watching her, "Alright! Take the damn rum! That's thanks for savin' me life." He handed her a second bottle, almost struggling with himself whether or not to hand it over. Eventually, whatever goodness he had won, and he let go of the neck of the bottle. Fiona's eyes quickly darted to his while she finished her swill of rum. "...Wha' for? I thought you coveted your precious rum. B'sides, you let me 'ave thirty percent of-"

"Just drink the rum before I change me mind!" he said sourly, taking a very long drought, "It's a gift."

"The gift of intoxication," she said, holding a bottle up and swirling the contents, "How thoughtful."

Two hours and eight bottles later, Jack and Fiona were sword fighting with mops, and Bill was staring at them in confusion. Fiona had taken to bursting out in fits of laughter and poking Jack's behind with the broom instead of his stomach as they had started out. Bill shook his head, watching Jack pull her down onto the deck with a plop.

"SAY IT!"

"NEVER!" Between every sentence she spoke she laughed drunkenly.

"TELL THE WO'LD I'M THE GREA'EST CAP'IN OF 'EM ALL!!!" Jack slurred loudly.

"YOU'LL 'AVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

"With rum?"

"WITH RUM!"

"...I think I can manage that."

"I'll 'ave you thrown int' the deep!"

"I'll throw you both into the deep if you don't stop trying to kill eachother!"

"Oh I'm sorry Fiona," said Jack to Bill, his vision completely blurred, "I'll straight'n up." Bill forced Jack below deck, hoping he'd eventually find his way to the captain's cabin, then addressed Fiona. "Alright- you can tell who I am, can't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can. But what are ye doing with Bill's boots on, Jack?" By the look on his face, Bill had had enough. "Jus' kidding."

"Good. You'll have to sleep in another cabin tonight, I'm locking Jack in his until morning. Lord knows what'll happen if he thinks I'm you..."

"...You migh' get to give 'im resuscitation after all, Bill."

Bill shuddered, descending the few stairs to the cabins and showing her to one of the three. She had almost closed the door when she saw Jack fast asleep on the bed, his legs dangling oddly over the end.

"Bill?" 


	5. Carne Comodores

Chapter Five

He walked into the room, cocked an eyebrow, and laughed. "That's why I refuse to drink. I might end up in some poor woman's bed."

"What say we tie him to the bed and keep his rum just out of reach? Torture 'im a little."

He shook his head, "No, that's not torture. That's beyond torture for the poor fool. That's heartless."

Fiona laughed, moving to the bureau, "I'll get the other room across the way. 'Night, Bill."

"Sleep well."

Before she left the room, she took a blanket from the night stand and draped it over him.

"No sense in him wakin' up with a headache_ and_ freezin' 'is ass off." She smiled softly in his direction, blowing out the candle by the bed and closing the door.

Bill grinned at her, "He fancies you."

"He fancies every girl," she said, taking off her boots, "And if he fancies me so much, why wouldn't he give me fifty percent?"

"Well Fiona- there's only two things he hates to share: treasure and rum. He gave you thirty percent of the treasure and any amount of rum you wanted. That is what he defines as a sacrifice in order to woo his love."

Fiona scoffed, "Getting me drunk means he loves me?"

"Don't be so hard on him. He's trying to manage commandeering, plundering, being a captain of a crew of thieves, and a woman." 

"I know all that! But 'e never says anything to me to ever give me any sign that he really thinks abou' me," she said wistfully. 

"I think you should stop focusing on what he's blind to, and instead see that you have not showed him that you care, either."

Fiona was stunned, then smiled, "I haven't, have I?"

"Let's see..." Bill pondered, "You stole his ship, denied finding him attractive, hated him when he kissed you, and questioned his love of rum."

She stared out at the ocean for a bit, then nodded, "I tried to kill 'im. But the hating him wasn't unjust. He was trying to take advantage of me!"

"Agreed, agreed," said Bill, laughing carelessly, taking a small sip of ale. "Oh, and I'd like to thank you for the free ale. I've never liked rum."

"Rum's the best way teh get drunk," joked Fiona, then pointed at the room she was about to go into. "But I'm too tired to drink anymore."

Bill smiled fondly, whispering, "Goodnight. Please, give him time. He's never loved anyone before."

Fiona cracked the door open a bit, "And he never will. 'Night." She closed the door behind her, removing her pants and slipping under the sheets.

Bill sighed, going into the captain's cabin and falling asleep on top of the only blanket. 'God help that man,' he thought, drifting in and out of consciousness. 'I have to see Jocelyn soon...'

Jack slowly edged his way into the land of the conscious at dawn, opening his eyes, shutting them, then opening them wide, and shouting abruptly. "Bloody window!" he yelled in protest of the sun. Then, he put his finger to his lips and his eyes widened, "Oh...They've all gone up on deck and left me 'ere. Well then..."

He walked into the room across the hall and was about to yell for Bill when he saw Fiona asleep in the bed, pulling the covers close around her. Then, he noticed her pants on the floor and flashed a sportive smile.

"Not even in your mind," answered Fiona, eyes still closed.

Jack laughed sleepily, lifting the cover slowly and slipping into the bed beside her.

She turned towards him, "If yeh'd just done this before tryin' to kiss me I might've thought better of you. But you didn'. So I'll ask you to leave my bed now. Goodbye, Jack."

Jack sighed, getting out of the bed and leaving the room. The door swung closed with a dull click. Fiona's eyes reflected the sadness she felt within. "I should've trusted Bill," she muttered to herself, "I should've let 'im stay with me. Today's a new day. I still 'ave some time..."

Fiona moved from her bed to the mirror across from her bureau on the wall. It appeared to be Spanish, and very elaborately decorated. It was obvious to her now that she had never seen such priceless things in her life. She may never see anything like them again. Unless she could earn a place on their crew. "More likely than a place in his heart," she groaned, taking a moment to check the mirror again.

"Don't be too sure, love," said Jack, walking by her door. Fiona blushed, yelling, "Stay far from my door, Sparrow- or you're libel to regret it!"

The floorboards ended their creaking, then commenced when he walked back to look through her slightly cracked door, "Impos'ble to regret bein' at yer open door, love. You, most ov all, should know that by now."

Fiona smiled to herself, sliding her right boot on and walking out of her cabin. Jack was already on deck with Bill; she could hear their laughter echoing through the planks. It was such a joyous noise to wake to.

"Mornin' boys," Fiona said briskly as she appeared from below deck.

"Fiona!!! Come join us! We're attempting to greet the natives!" Bill laughed uncontrollably. He waved at the aborigines dancing on the sand, and they danced and held sticks in the air. She laughed, waving along with Bill. Jack simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You two are ridiculous," he said, stifling laughter. "Get back to your posts."

They were about to drop anchor when Fiona squinted, realizing that they weren't carrying sticks, but spears.

She gasped, "No! We have to turn back!"

"Why's that, love?"

Fiona pointed to the spears, and the boat now rowing towards their ship. "Bloody 'ell..." said Jack in astonishment. "TURN 'ROUND! BILL- HARD 'A PORT!"

But it was too late. They'd already headed towards the ship, preparing to board. They spoke in native tongues, yelling some hatred towards them.

"One ov us 'as to jump," said Jack.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Bill nodded, "I will. I can find you both. As long as they don't see me now, I can be invisible for a while. But I have to go."

"No, Bill! Are you bloody crazy?!" yelled Fiona.

"She's right."

"I am?"

"Yes," said Jack, "You should be safe, stay 'ere until the crew comes back."

Before she could answer, Bill dove overboard into the sea.

"BILL!" Fiona said as the natives come over the port side of the ship.

Jack grasped her hand, pulling her close to him, "Just stay with me, love. I won't let anythin' happen." He stepped forward, standing in front of her. "Gentlemen! I mean... no... harm. This is my lady- Fee-yo-nah."

A tall man with a necklace of human teeth stepped forward, speaking to the others, "Kill the man. Take the woman, use her as you will."

Jack took out his pistol, "Ye won't be doing that, gents."

His gesture was followed by two clicks from the cocking of pistols of two much taller men to the left and right of the leader. "Give us the woman. We will spare her life, and yours."

"Go righ' ahead. Take me life." Jack made a gesture for them to shoot him, then opened his shirt. "But let 'er go."

"Jack," Fiona urged, trying to stop him.

"Silence!" the tall man said, ordering the men to shoot Jack. Jack pushed Fiona from behind him as the men both aimed for his heart, firing with a resounding crack of gunpowder and bullet.

"NO!" Fiona cried, watching in horror as Jack was blown backward into the ocean. She attempted to reach her knife, but even as she did, the natives took it away, carrying her off of the boat. She called for Jack, but there wasn't a reply.

Underwater, Jack felt his body sinking, but couldn't make an effort to kick to the surface. They had missed his heart, but the blood was seeping out of him so fast... Somehow he felt a glimmer of his former strength and swam up for one breath. By then, Bill was already so far away he could never have aided his confidant. Jack took another deep breath when he reached the surface again, and swam as fast as his legs and wounded chest would allow. Breathing doggedly, gasping, plunging, and emerging, all in succession till he reached the sand far from the natives who had captured Fiona.

"Fiona," he said at barely a whisper, watching the two men who shot him drag her away, bawling and trying to tear them to pieces, and almost succeeding. He clutched at the sand, the pain becoming unbearable. Jack took off his sash around his waist and slipped it underneath his body, tying it tightly around the wounds, hissing in pain.

Just then, a small bottle of rum washed onto the beach near him. He smiled faintly, taking the rum and gulping half of the bottle down, then pouring some on the bullet wounds. As soon as he was able to stand, he hid behind a tree, leaning against it for a moment.

With the group of natives, Fiona was now being carried back to their village, weary from her battle with the two taller men. She refrained from crying, or showing any sign of weakness from that moment on. Jack was dead. There was nothing she could do now. She would have to wait until night, then kill them all. She could manage...

"Girl," said the leader, "What is your name?"

Fiona growled angrily, "You'll 'ave to kill me."

"Do not feel a need to die like the man. You will be of use to us, alive or dead."

"...Of use?" she flinched, answering blankly, "Fiona."

"Well Fiona," said the leader, "You will be on Carne Comodores for a while."

"Carne Comodores?... You're... flesh-eaters...cannibals?!" She thought she would be sick, "You mean to kill me." 

The leader nodded, "Yes. But the reason my men have taken you is because they think you are beautiful, like the goddesses." He pointed to the nymph-like women on a slab of stone far from them. "They will do what they wish, and then, my child..." he laughed menacingly, kissing her hand. She spat at him, glaring intensely, "You will not take my life or me pride. I'll kill you all firs'."

They arrived at the village, and as soon as they set her down, the first of the taller men cocked his pistol and aimed it at her head. "You and your friend will _both_ be dead if you try to run," said the familiar voice of the leader.

"What will you do? Kill me and roast me over some fire like barbarians?" sneered Fiona, causing the taller man to press the gun closer to her head. 

The leader turned, "My men haven't been off this island in some time. They require... company." The natives chuckled and made grunts of agreement. She stared at him in loathing, "Never. I'd rather ye killed me now. Please."

"You will be of more use to us alive. And we aren't known as merciful enough to give a woman her dying wish. Nor will we ever. Take her away."

Internally she felt herself wanting to cry for help, or just to cry. Poor Jack. He shouldn't have pushed her out of range of the bullets...

Meanwhile, Bill was already aboard the second ship which the crew had commandeered. "We have to go back for them."

Barbossa paused, "...Them?"

"We've taken a woman aboard. A thief. She's worth her weight in gold."

"A woman? Ye know very well that we don't allow women aboard."

Bill moved towards the helm, "Well then, you'll have to make an exception. She's perfect for our crew."

"Alright gents- let's try something new, what say?"

The pirates cried out, "Aye!" then returned to their posts. Jack was still on the island, leaning against a palm tree. It had been a while since he had reached the shore, and his wound was barely bleeding, though he was still weak.

"Bloody natives..." he muttered, then heard Fiona scream. At that bone-chilling sound, he dashed into the shadows, making for the village by following the echo of the scream. After a few minutes of wandering, he came upon the most horrid sight he had ever seen.

Fiona had been tied to a large vertical slab of stone protruding from the dusty ground, and was surrounded by the men of the village. She seemed to have been slashed with some kind of knife on her upper arm, and it was dripping blood into the dirt. The tallest man held a sharp dagger. He could see tears welling up in her eyes as the tall man raised his dagger to strike.

Jack dashed out of the shadow, yelling angrily at the men. He shot as many as he could, then quicky cut Fiona free. "Jack!" she cried, "You're alive! How?!"

"Explain on the ship, love. Take th' ugly one's dagger!"

Fiona took the dagger from the dead man's hand, preparing to fight to the death. Jack drew his sword, killing two men with one blow. Fiona kicked the man in the stomach, then practically skewered him and moved to the next, and the next, and the next, until all were dead.

When Jack had killed the last, there was a long period of silence, then Fiona ran into his arms and cried, leaning against his shoulder. He held her tightly, feeling her body shake when she sobbed.

"They were so close... I thought... I thought no one could save me. All I heard was the gunshot... I saw you falling..."

Jack kissed her forehead, still holding her close. He lifted her chin up gently, "We'd better go."

She nodded, walking close to him toward the shore. He handed Fiona his rum bottle to clean her cut. She noticed his bandanna concealing the bullet wounds and frowned, "I'll clean those up when we get back on th' ship. How did you–"

A low rumble and the tremor of the ground turned their attention to an entire village of cannibals charging through the trees towards them. Fiona yelled, grabbing Jack's hand and making a run for the ship docked offshore. "CANNIBALS, JACK?! HOW DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT CARNE COMODORES MEANT FLESH-EATERS?!"

He didn't answer, instead, he yelled to the crew, "RAISE ANCHOR AND PREPARE TO CAST OFF!"

"Give 'em a round!" ordered Barbossa, the crew firing at the cannibals. The first row fell, while the other cannibals hurled spears, barely missing. Bill hung two ropes over the side so they could climb onto the deck. "Did you make a few new friends, Jack?!" yelled Bill.

"CAST OFF! CAST OFF!" he answered as loud as he could. They were already sailing away when Fiona and Jack were climbing up the ropes. The cannibals that were still alive chased them into the ocean, and the crew continued to fire. One spear thrown grazed Fiona's ankle, leaving a gash above her ankle bone. She cried out, and Jack turned his head toward her quickly. She was slipping down the rope, dangerously close to being hit by the thrown spears.

"...'OLD ON, LOVE!" he said, reaching for her hand and swinging her over to him. Fiona latched onto him, Bill looking over the side. "Men! Get them on deck!!!" he demanded. Once she was on deck, Fiona saw one of the cannibals climbing the side of the ship.

"JACK! BELOW!" The cannibal had latched himself onto Jack's leg and was steadily pulling him downward. With her all her strength, Fiona took her pistol into her hand and shot the cannibal, taking Jack's hand. He climbed aboard and flopped on deck, rolling her on top of him. The crew cheered as they sailed from the island, the cannibals so few in number that they returned to their island.

Jack kissed her with a soft grin, helping her up off the deck. He picked her up, carrying her to the stairs. "Barbossa- this..." Jack put Fiona back on her feet, "...is Fiona."

Barbossa froze with a stunned look on his face. He surveyed the woman in front of him in wonder, then took her hand and kissed it hesitatingly. "Milady."

"Can she stay then?" asked Jack with a smile.

He returned the smile with a faraway gaze, "Aye. We're heading for an unmarked island o'er there." Barbossa rarely took his eyes off of Fiona, and Jack had obviously noticed, wrapping his arm around her waist a bit tighter than before.

"Jack, a little less stranglin' if you don't mind," joked Fiona, slipping an arm around his waist as well.

"Allow me, Miss," said Barbossa courteously, showing her to her room. "Yours'd be down the hall, aye?" he said to Jack.

Fiona spoke up, "Really, we'll be fine sharing a room. And I'm Fiona, ye don't have ta call me Miss."

He took this harshly, glaring at Jack, "Apologies, Fiona. I didn' know ye'd be sharin' a room with Jack."

She continued down the hall with Jack, who kept his gaze locked with Barbossa for a while before turning his head to face Fiona.

"Don't know wha's gotten into 'im," said Jack, closing the door to the captain's cabin. A smile spread across his face, "Said ye were going to... _dress my wounds_."

Fiona shoved him, "An' that's what I'm going to do." She took a bucket from the corner of the cabin and went out into the hall and onto the deck to fill it. Bill was laying on the deck beside her, gazing at the stars.

"What do you think of our crew?" he asked.

She was blunt, "I'm not one for murderers myself. They may be alrigh', but I just don't see them as true friends. D'ya know what I mean, Bill? Not a group to be with in a...difficult situation."

"They're company. And I trust most of them."

"Most?"

"Some I can't trust, but th'other on the crew keep them in check. Besides, they make for good drinking partners."

Fiona laughed, "Well then. They're friends fa drinkin'. I 'ave a lot of friends like that." She tied a rope to the bucket and swung it over the side. "But this one's got my 'ands full. I've got to go dress 'is wounds."

"Goodnight, Fiona." Even in the dark, she could see the lines of thought creasing his face, and she knew the remedy...

"Night, Bill. I know you're thinkin' about Jocelyn. Every day ye take a moment ta think about 'er, sort of like this. Well don't fret. Ye'll meet her soon enough."

Bill nodded, feeling at peace when she left. "Soon I will."

Jack sat on the bed, holding a blood-soaked cloth in his hand.

"Fiona..." he muttered, hearing her approach.

She nodded, "They would 'ave killed me if you hadn't been there ta save me, Jack."

He touched the skin around the gash on her arm, a sharp groan emitted answered his question. "I should 'ave got'n there sooner."

Fiona laughed merrily, "Jack, you were shot through the chest. When did you expect to be there to save me?" She kissed him gently, cleaning the wounds with salt water. He groaned, "You do that on purpose?"

"Fight pain–"

"–with pleasure?" Jack said, looking straight into her eyes with a sly wink.

"Whatever works. 'specially in your case."

"Give me some more o' that pain then," he answered, scooting back to lay against the headboard. Fiona took the bandages with her and sat across his lap. "Wish granted."

She wrapped the first bandage tightly. He jumped, startled by the sudden severe pain, "Aaah no no no! Not tha' much pain!"

"The more pain..."

Jack smiled, tipping his hat over his eyes, "Whatever you say, love. Do ya worst."


End file.
